Grow up, but never grow old
by The Klaine Purist
Summary: How Kurt Hummel let go of his party lifestyle for something different. Warning(sort of) this is a fic with an age difference. Before you go all, ewwww, remember that Matt Boomer is 36 doesn't look a day over 25 (to my eyes anyway). Age is but a number, and I promise you that if you read this you might find that the roles are a bit reversed in this story. Did I mention there's smut
1. Chapter 1

The house was thrumming with the sounds of music and laughter, and the clinking of ice as drink glasses were emptied and filled up again. Kurt had found respite from his duties as host out on the balcony overlooking the front of his house and now he was covertly spying on the valet boys goofing around as they waited for the less inebriated guests to come and claim their cars. Kurt longed for the time when he was that young and care free, but taking a moment to think back he realised that he had never really had that opportunity back then. He had always been driven, worked hard and always had his eye on the prize. Now, at the age of thirty-eight he had it all, star status as an actor, his own production company and men falling over themselves to get into his bed. The backside of the medal however was that he never knew whether someone actually liked him for himself and not the material things he came with. Sure, he loved having fun, but he always kept his conquests at an emotional arms length until he figured out what they were after, and he had still got burned a couple of times.

Of course he was not averse to use his fame or influence at times if he met someone that really deserved a break or, he had to admit, he really wanted to fuck. However it was more a case of the opposite where he was chased around by young fresh-faced wannabes with bodies that looked like they were carved in marble, but with the acting abilities of an old shoe. They all seemed to think they could swap blowjobs for actual jobs, but Kurt didn't work that way. However he had friends that did. Speaking of, he had better head back to make sure that the jacuzzi filter wasn't clogged up with someone's used condom. People tended to better dispose of their litter when the owner of the house was around.

Kurt slowly made his way through the party, stopping frequently to talk to guests. It was one of his friend's non birthday party, which is to say he was turning an age he didn't want advertised, but still wouldn't say no to a party. The crowd was very gay and a mix of young and hopeful and the not so young, and hopeful in a whole different context.

Inside people kept to dancing and general socializing, but as he stepped outside at the back terrace there were a whole other set of activities going on. Kurt found the birthday boy in the Jacuzzi with a lap full of blond twink. Their eyes met and Kurt gave him a little wave, but turned away from the display, they were not the only pairing in that Jacuzzi. He wondered briefly if he should mention to his friend that the little minx, that was busy riding him, was a frequent jockey of older men, and had in fact been trying to rub up on Kurt twice earlier in the evening.

This particular twink was not one that Kurt wanted to touch with a ten foot pole though. His name was Eric or Rick, or something, and he had quite the reputation, and even if he looked like an angel with all that blond hair, he was more a wolf in sheep's clothing. Kurt did a round outside, but watching other people in various states of undress wasn't really his thing anymore, so he made his way back inside to the more civilized part of the festivities.

Lately Kurt had found himself longing for something more than hook up's and fuck buddies. He had been a hopeless romantic as a teenager, but Hollywood had quickly cured him of that. It might be his inner romantic side that had flared up again, but it could also be his biological clock that had started ticking rather loudly. Did gay men have biological clocks, he wasn't sure. What he did know was that he had started to dream about having a family and that special someone. He had found himself cooing over one of his female friend's baby a week ago, so he knew he had it bad. However, wanting something was one thing, actually living it was something completely different.

Kurt got himself another drink from one of the waiters and turned to see if he couldn't find someone interesting to talk with, and that was when he saw him. He stood out in the crowd, not only because he was dressed in loose jeans and a t-shirt with some sort of cartoon figure. No, the man was utterly and completely gorgeous. He had dark curly hair that was on the verge of becoming an unruly mop, but still had an inch to grow before it got there. His face, although frantic at the moment, had great bone structure and a classic profile. His skin had a golden glow which made Kurt wonder of his origins. Snapping out of his study of this handsome man, Kurt made his way over to him just as his security noticed how this was obviously not an invited guest. The big guard had grabbed hold of his arm and was seconds from escorting him out when Kurt intervened.

"I'll take it from here." The guard looked like he wanted to protest, but let go of the other man.

"I will be right over here Mr. Hummel," he said and left to stare menacingly from a place by the door.

Kurt turned to the party crasher. He was even better looking up close, and very young. In fact, Kurt doubted he was even old enough to drink.

"Can I help you" he asked the nervous looking young man. Golden eyes snapped on to his from where they had been scanning the party.

"Uhm, I was just looking for my boyfriend," the boy said obviously trying to remain calm but there was something in his voice that told Kurt he was close to breaking down.

"Alright, I will help you find him I know most of the people here tonight," Kurt said, but in his head he was cursing the pre-existing boyfriend.

"Well, he's an actor, blond, his name is Fredrick but people call him…"

"Rick," Kurt finished for him.

"You know him?" the young man seemed relieved.

"Early twenties, grey eyes, rock had abs," Kurt said as he frantically tried to figure out how to solve this situation without it turning into a scene.

"That sounds like him," the young man said. "Could you help me find him? There is a family emergency and it is kind of urgent."

"What's your name?" Kurt asked as he waved the security guard over.

"Blaine," the boy said.

"Right. Blaine here," Kurt turned to the big man, "is going to look for his boyfriend, make sure no one gives him any trouble." He turned back to Blaine. "I will go look out back, you can look in here." The boy nodded and Kurt hurried out the glass doors and on to the patio. However, when he reached the Jacuzzi it was lacking his friend and the blond Rick. Searching Kurt decided to try the pool house and found that it was occupied but not by the birthday boy and his personal gift to himself. Coming back outside he spotted them, Rick the twink on his knees in front of the birthday boy as the older man fucked into his mouth. Kurt was just going to break them up when what he hoped to prevent happened.

"Rick!" a voice shouted behind him loud enough to cause several couples to break apart. The blonde however was being held with a vice grip in his hair and frankly seemed too caught up in what he was doing to react.

A flurry of dark hair hurtled by Kurt and stopped in front of the pair against the wall.

"I can't believe you," Blaine shouted, and this made Kurt's friend notice what was going on. He yanked on his partner's hair, this time to make him stop. The blonde dropped the cock from his mouth with a wet pop and wiped his chin with the back of his hand.

"You despicable shit!" the dark haired boy shouted. "Your mother is in the hospital and you spin this story about being invited to a party by some producer and that this could be your big break, so she sends you on your way because she wants you to succeed. She takes a turn for the worse and when I come to find you I find you sucking some old guy's cock. If this is you working…" Tears were springing into Blaine's eyes and he rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"I'll be in the car and you'd better be right behind me." With that Blaine turned and marched out of there, head held high. Kurt couldn't help admire him for his exit.

Rick the twink slunk away, gathering up his clothes from where he had dropped them earlier and threw them on under the gaze of most of the party goers.

"I doubt we'll see more of him," Kurt observed as he felt his friend's presence beside him.

"Oh I don't know, the boy seemed highly motivated," Sebastian said as he started buttoning up his shirt. Kurt just stared at the man beside him, who was this man? Why were they friends and had he no morals what so ever?

A few weeks later Kurt was meeting a couple of his girl friends for brunch at an oceanfront restaurant they liked to frequent. "The Spray", as it was called, was a low key place, but had an excellent kitchen. Kurt loved it because he could go there and sit outside on the patio facing the beach and not have to worry about paparazzi or being mobbed by fans. He was listening to the two women discuss Hollywood's lack of interest in women over the age of twenty-five and he found his eyes following a father and son playing at the beach. Kurt looked on as the father chased the little boy around before grabbing him and throwing him into the air. The little boy squealed loud enough for Kurt to hear where he was sitting and he watched as the two of them headed towards the water. The little boy seemed a little frightened of the waves and he made it a game to follow the waves out and then running as fast as he could back towards dry land being chased by the lapping waves. Once the boy was almost caught by the waves, but his father was there to lift him up to safety. Kurt found himself smiling as he watched the pair.

"What has got you in such a good mood lady lips," Santana said in his ear and brought Kurt's concentration back to the table with a start.

"I bet I know," Rachel said with a glint in her eye looking pointedly between Kurt and the pair on the beach.

"It's just a nice view, that's all," Kurt said.

"Oh it's nice alright," Santana laughed when she saw where Rachel was signalling with her eyes. "I'm not in to cock's but even I can appreciate a fine specimen when I see one."

Kurt felt the need to defend himself.

"I wasn't looking like that; I was looking at the little boy playing."

Santana leaned over and pressed a hand to his forehead.

"Are you ill, because seriously Hummel when have you ever not paid attention to a fine piece of ass like that man candy over there."

"Let him be Santana. Our best gay is finally growing up. Admit it Kurt, you are thinking about the F word."

"Fucking?" Santana seemed to have lost the thread of Rachel's thought process.

"No Santana, Family," Rachel laughed, making Santana shudder at the thought.

"Jesus Hummel, are you trying to ruin your reputation, not to mention taking all the fun out of life. I thought the whole point of being gay and fabulous was that you did not have to go down that road with white picket fences, 2.5 kids and a minivan."

"Santana, it is perfectly normal for Kurt to want a family, and not all families have to be the way you describe them," Rachel says in a slightly dreamy way.

"Yes we know," Santana says with a roll of her eyes. Kurt knows Rachel has a unique set-up, a single working mum with three kids by an open sperm donor and a nanny and a PA to help keep the chaos in check. Kurt doesn't want that, the more he thinks about it he knows that he wants someone to share it all with. That special someone who will have all the patience and love needed to share their life with someone as work oriented as him. He also need someone who knows how to take care of kids, what they eat and how much, when they should sleep and what to do when they were sick and…

"Not to interrupt, but you sound like a sexist pig Hummel," Santana snapped. _Had he said all that out loud?_

"I am not sexist," he protested, but Santana cut him off.

"Please, you were just an apron away from describing a fifties house wife."

Kurt turned to Rachel for support, but from her look this was obviously he would not get it.

"Nobody knows everything when they have their first child, Kurt. You can read books and even take courses, but babies don't follow a ten step programme, you always have to improvise and figure out what works best for you."

She patted his hand a couple of times, but then turned to Santana and took up the discussion the two of them had been having earlier.

Inside, Kurt was having a major freak out. In his head a movie was playing of him rushing around trying to cook and clean, whilst carrying a baby and having a screaming toddler stuck around his leg. He shuddered to himself. Maybe he wasn't cut out for this whole family thing? It seemed his ideal partner was some imaginary character that didn't exist in the real world. No, it was better to place family under things he couldn't have and focus on work as usual. He cast a final longing glance at the pair on the beach before turning back to his friends and joining in on their conversation.

Kurt had decided that if he couldn't have a conventional family he would get himself a substitute and adopted a dog from a local animal shelter. The dog was a medium sized mutt with light brown coat with white patches on her chest and belly. He had named her Patty after one of the idols of his youth, Patti LuPone. Kurt found that he and Patty got along great. She was friendly but not overly cuddly or playful. Patty loved to go running so now Kurt had a more pleasant companion on his runs than his sadistic personal trainer.

It was on one such outing that they made a new friend that showed Kurt a whole other side to Patty.

Kurt had stopped for a breather and when he looked up there was a kid stroking Patty.

"Hey Mister, is this your dog? What's her name?" the kid squinted up at Kurt from where he was kneeling next to Patty. He had a mop of brown hair, slightly Asian looking eyes and freckles sprinkled across his nose.

"Her name is Patty and yes, she is my dog." Kurt watched with fascination as the kid started to rub Patty's sides and the dog let out a content sigh and flopped over on her side to expose her belly. The boy let out a trilling laugh and proceeded to rub the dog's belly.

"She is lovely, have you had her long? She is a mix right, do you know what of? Her colouring and eyes remind me of a Nova Scotia Retriever, but she is built more like a Labrador. How old is she?" The kid prattled on and asked more questions than Kurt could answer. He was starting to look around to see if anyone looked like they belonged with this kid, but none of the blonde trophy wives that passed him looked like anyone's mother. Kurt was about to ask the boy where he had appeared from when he heard a voice calling.

"Sawyer! Sawyer!"

If the way the boy's head shot up from cuddling Patty wasn't sign enough, his guilty expression was.

The man calling came around the bend in the track and Kurt found himself looking at the gorgeous young man who had crashed Sebastian's non birthday party. Blaine. Kurt took in the cargo shorts, the sleeveless t-shirt showing off gorgeous tanned arms, the way the clothes hugged him when he crouched down in front of the little boy.

"What have I told you about staying close? I turn my back for five minutes and you are gone. Have you any idea how scared I was when I couldn't find you?"

The boy, Sawyer, sniffed a bit and then threw himself into Blaine's arms.

"I'm sorry daddy, I'm sorry."

_Wait a minute… daddy?_

"Uhm, excuse me," Kurt cleared his throat, "I don't know if you remember me, we met at a party approximately six weeks ago. I am Kurt Hummel."

Blaine stood up with Sawyer in his arms and studied Kurt for a moment before recognition sparked in his eyes.

"Yes of course, Mr. Hummel. That wasn't a very good night, loads of… drama. I suppose I should apologise for causing a scene." He was polite but his face spoke clearly of his disdain for the party _activities_.

"Let's not talk about it," Kurt said trying to sound flippant. "I hope your boyfriend's mother is okay."

Blaine looked at him for a moment, his face blank.

"She is hanging in there," he said, "I try to visit her regularly even if I am not with Rick anymore."

"So I guess his actions at the party were the last straw, huh?" Kurt tried and failed miserably to keep his tone neutral. Was it wrong that he felt a surge of excitement about Blaine being single?

"What do you mean last straw?" Blaine asked and Kurt didn't know if it was the lack of oxygen to his brain because of his run or his arousal that kept him from thinking before he opened his mouth.

"Well, I've seen him at a lot of parties like the one at my house and he seems very… friendly." he caught the look on Blaine's face and finished rather lamely.

"That piece of shit!"

"Daddy, why are you angry with Mister Kurt?" the boy asked, reminding Kurt of what he had wanted to ask about before the conversation had got away from him.

"He is your son?" Kurt asked, unnecessarily really.

"I'm not angry with Mr. Hummel," Blaine told Sawyer, "sometimes grown ups sound angry when they are discussing things, but that doesn't mean that we are." He let the boy down and turned to Kurt again.

"Yes he is my son." It sounded like a challenge and Kurt desperately tried to diffuse the situation.

"I only asked because you seem awfully young to have a son his age. How old are you?" Of course that was the wrong thing to say, because anger flashed in those golden eyes, but before Blaine could retort Sawyer spoke up.

"Daddy's twenty-one and a half and I'm six, but I'll be six and a half in October. How old are you?"

Kurt felt himself colour, that was what he got for being nosy.

"Uhm, I am thirty…two." He wanted to take back the lie as soon as he said it, but it was to late now. He could pass for thirty-two, he still looked young and wrinkle free. Besides, he never told anyone his real age, at least not young hot guys like Blaine.

"I didn't mean to pry; it is just unusual that's all."

"What, that I'm a young father or that I am a gay father?" Blaine was still on the defence but did not sound angry.

"Yes to both of them, I think. All my friends with kids are straight and my gay friends don't want to talk about the F-word." Kurt tried to explain but he felt like he was digging himself in deeper with every word.

Blaine darted a quick look to Sawyer who was wrapped up in cuddling Patty again.

"F-word?"

"Family…"

"Oh, well if what I saw at that party was typical behaviour for your friends then I'm not surprised. They seemed to have _other_ values."

Kurt didn't know what to do. On the one hand he loved a good party and hot boy sex, only he preferred to keep it private and not do the nasty in front of other people. On the other hand, he felt a sudden need to defend his honour to this young man, to let him know he was not some sleazy old man who regularly hosted sex parties at his own house. Before he could do anything however, Blaine spoke again.

"We'd better go," Blaine said taking hold of Sawyer's hand, making the boy leave the dog cuddling. "Thank you for taking care of Sawyer Mr. Hummel, I appreciate it more than you could know."

"Well it was my pleasure," Kurt said and they gave each other a nod as goodbye.

"By Mister Hummel, Bye Patty," Sawyer waved and the pair disappeared down the track.

The dog tugged at the leash once, looking at the spot where the boy had disappeared from view.

"I guess you liked the kid, huh," Kurt said to the dog, but she completely ignored him. He started leading her away, going in the opposite direction. In his mind Kurt tuned out the less pleasant parts of their encounter and just enjoyed the visuals of cargo shorts that somehow hugged the finest ass Kurt had ever seen as the gorgeous young man had walked away. Kurt sighed to himself, he really was a dirty old man, but what was the harm in indulging in a little fantasy. He needed to get home and put Patty in the bathroom so that he could see to his half hard dick without her watching him. He swore the dog knew what he was doing even if he put her in another part of the house. She always gave him a look of disapproval every time he let her out again.

Kurt couldn't stop thinking about Blaine during the next week. In his desperation he ended up doing something he had promised himself he would never do. He used his contacts and got the number of Rick the asshole and bribed him with an audition to get Blaine's last name and number. The sleazy bastard made a less than flattering remark, but practically threw the information at Kurt in his eagerness to audition.

Kurt knew his motives were less than honourable, but hot sex aside he also felt a nagging fascination with Blaine Anderson. Who was this young man? What made him tick, where had that moral high ground come from because the kid had a kid, so surely there had been a time when Blaine had not been so perfect. Also, Sawyer had left behind a very depressed dog, so Kurt felt he had to contact Blaine, not just for his sake, but for Patty's too.

-**Hallo**

-Blaine, this is Kurt Hummel. We met in the park and…

**-…and at your house. Yes I know who you are.**

-I was wondering if I could invite you and your son to come with me to this fundraiser for Los Angeles Zoo.

-**You know that fundraiser isn't held at the Zoo right, it is held in the botanical gardens, plus those things are hellishly boring for a kid.**

-Oh. Well, maybe I can just take you both to the zoo then?

-**Mr. Hummel, Sawyer has a VIK (**_Very Important Kid_**) pass to the zoo, in fact he is there so frequently that he is on first name basis with a lot of the keepers.** **Why don't we cut to the chase and you tell me why you really called.**

-Uhm, I wanted to see you again, both of you…

**-Right, so you didn't call because you wanted to fuck me. That had nothing to do with it.**

-I…

**-Don't lie Mr. Hummel it is a most unflattering quality.**

-Fine! So I'm attracted to you, but…

**_Goodbye Mr. Hummel.**

Kurt moved the phone from his ear and looked at it. He had hung up on him, he had never been hung up on in his entire life. He pressed the call button again and waited as the phone rang.

**-Hello?**

-Uhm… Blaine, it's Kurt again.

**-You really don't get the whole hanging up and saying goodbye thing do you?**

-Listen Blaine, I think we got off on the wrong foot. I really want to get to know you better and I thought it would be nice to do something together, you, me and Sawyer.

-**Kurt, I understand your intentions, I just know how you Hollywood types work and I don't want my son exposed to that environment. It was nice talking to you again. Goodbye.**

Again Kurt was left holding the phone. He felt kind of disappointed, but if there was one thing that was certain it was that Kurt Hummel knew how to get what he wanted, and he wanted to get to know Blaine Anderson, preferably intimately.

Over the next week Kurt called Blaine several times and after digging up his address, sent him flowers. The flowers obviously did the trick when his phone rang one morning. He picked up when he saw Blaine's number on the screen.

**-Okay you are obviously a man who will go to great lengths to get what he wants since you somehow managed to procure my unlisted telephone number and my address. Why don't we cut this cat and mouse game short. You can come to the Wiltshire and, how do I put this, pound into me, but then I'll never hear from you or see you again. You have three hours until I have to leave to pick up Sawyer from school.**

-W-what?

**-Clock's ticking Mr. Hummel.**

Kurt was left standing in the middle of the room, mouth open. What had just happened?

Kurt told himself that the reason he hopped in his car and drove to Beverly Hills was because he needed to see Blaine and explain the whole misunderstanding. He was pretty sure he wanted more than a quick fuck, very very sure although damn was Blaine sexy when he took control like he had on the phone.

When he knocked on the suite (_oh yes it was a large suite_) door he wasn't prepared for what met him when opening the door after someone shouted 'come in'.

He almost didn't recognise the young man who was standing over by the bar holding a glass of scotch. He was wearing a navy coloured suit that had to have been tailored to him because it fit him like a glove. The curls were gone, his hair had been slicked down with gel and even his body language was different, not as fluid as on the other two occasions.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming Mr. Hummel," this new Blaine said.

"I had to, you didn't give me a chance to explain on the phone," Kurt said. "You seem to have the wrong idea about me."

Blaine came closer, his eyes roaming over Kurt's body, making him very self-conscious.

"I don't think so. I think I know your type Mr. Hummel. Hollywood producer, Actor, thirty-eight, last boyfriend… Tyler… twenty-four." He was very close right now and Kurt could smell his cologne, it was light and exuded class. It fit, it did not fit the Blaine he had met in the park though.

"To be fair I was only thirty when I was with Tyler," Kurt interjected, "and he wasn't my last boyfriend."

Blaine just looked at him.

"Okay, fine! Maybe he was. You make it all sound so bad though."

Blaine looked up at Kurt through his dark lashes, _holy hell that's hot… focus Kurt,_ and started to loosen his tie. Kurt lost his train of thought for a moment when the young man licked his lips and worried his bottom lip.

"I wanted to clear up the mis…"

The tie had come off and the jacket as well.

"Misunderstanding!" Kurt almost shouted.

"So you don't want to fuck me?" Blaine had started to unbutton his shirt now, but his fingers paused on the button.

"Yes! I mean no, I mean… can you just listen for a minute."

Blaine took a step back and waited.

"So uhm… I am attracted to you. I mean who wouldn't be you are freakin' gorgeous. The thing is… I want to get to know you, you know. Go out on dates, and there's Sawyer, he seems like such a cool kid. I want something more, not just a quick fuck." Kurt actually felt nervous, his mouth was dry. Now that he had explained as well as he could, what would Blaine say?

"See, here's the thing," Blaine scratched his neck absentmindedly; "I don't think I want you around Sawyer with your particular lifestyle and quite frankly I am not into the whole boy toy/ sugar daddy scene. That leaves you with two choices. You can have me now, or you can walk out that door. Neither leads to you playing happy families with me and my son. I won't introduce another man into his life only to have you leave when you get sick of the situation."

Kurt was kind of hurt, but a part of him could understand what Blaine was saying and the reasons behind it. He knew what he _should_ do. If he was ever to have a chance at a relationship with this young man he needed to leave, to walk out that door and show him that he was not the man he thought he was. The trouble was, Kurt was hard and Blaine looked so alluring in dress pants and half open shirt. The problem with Blaine's assumptions about Kurt was that they weren't that far off, and he really really wanted this young man in front of him.

With a growl Kurt step forward and grab Blaine's face, smashing their mouths together. They kiss with urgency, teeth clashing, tongues battling for dominance. There is no finesse involved, just pure want. Kurt lets his hands travel over Blaine's arms, his back, his chest, feeling his muscles move under the fabric of his shirt. It is not enough, he needs skin right now. Fingers working franticly he struggles with the remaining buttons, dragging the lapels out of Blaine's pants and pushing the shirt off his shoulders. Kurt lets his fingers move under the undershirt and finds hard muscle covered by warm skin. Moving his hands up to Blaine's pectorals his fingers graze the young man's nipples making Blaine gasp. Kurt pushes the undershirt off over Blaine's head and he finally has his wish. Smooth golden skin with just a smattering of chest hair making Kurt suddenly aware of his own waxed skin, a silly effort to look younger.

"God you're gorgeous," Kurt breathes, he looks his fill and explore every ridge, every line. "Let's get you out of these." He tugs at the waistband of the dress-pants. Blaine seems happy to comply and in seconds the pants are pooling around his ankles before he steps out of them. He is wearing a pair of bottle green briefs that hug him in all the right places and the outline of his hardening cock is so tempting Kurt reaches out a hand to touch it.

"So beautiful," Kurt says, letting his fingers play over Blaine's cock, feeling it twitch under his touch.

"Aren't you a little overdressed?" Blaine mutters. Kurt looks at him, his golden eyes are glazed with arousal and his cheeks are flushed. He has never in his life experienced the jolt of vertigo he gets when he looks at this young man, and it's scary and titillating at the same time.

Blaine has taken a few steps back and lowered himself on to the bed, but when Kurt moves to follow him he is stopped by a leg.

"Uh-huh, clothes first." Blaine says and he is really looking at Kurt now, waiting. Kurt takes a deep breath, trying to get his mind working again because the sight of Blaine leaning back on his elbows, half naked against the white sheets is almost more than he can stand. Quickly Kurt removes his knitted sweater and then his undershirt. He is hurrying, partly because he wants to get undressed so that he can ravish the young man before him, partly because he feels self-conscious stripping down under such close scrutiny. He unbuttons his skinny jeans, his signature garment, and shimmies his hips to get them off. He straightens, suddenly very aware of the sixteen years that separates him from the young man on the bed. _What the fuck is he doing?_

"Your body is amazing," Blaine says and as Kurt watch he slides his legs apart just a little bit and reach out a hand as if to invite Kurt in. _Well, nobody has ever had to ask him twice. _

Kurt could spend a week making out in bed with Blaine but they are on a schedule here so after kissing the young man some more and rubbing up against him, he grabs hold of the briefs keeping him from having even more fun and yanks them down.

"I've thought about this since I clapped eyes on you at that party," Kurt moans and earns himself a similar treatment from Blaine. They are both naked now and Kurt takes a moment to take in the beauty of the naked male form. His eyes start and end up on Blaine's erect cock. It is just a shade darker than his skin tone and pointing straight up with a little bend in it so that the head is pointing at his stomach. It is the most perfect cock Kurt has ever seen and he leans forward and licks up the length to the head. Blaine moans and the sound goes straight to Kurt's cock. He takes the head in his mouth and sucks, before plunging down and taking all of Blaine in his mouth. It is quite a feat, but Kurt has had a lot of practise and is blessed with almost no gag reflex. He loves giving head, but pretty soon a hand is grabbing his hair and motioning him to come up.

Blaine captures his mouth in a deep kiss before separating them.

"I want to come with you inside me," the young man breathes as his hand grips Kurt and starts to stroke him. He is looking absolutely debauched and his hair is breaking free of the gel.

"Condoms?" Kurt asks.

"In my jacket."

Kurt has never moved faster in his entire life and after grabbing the foil packages (yes he grabbed several) and the lube he is back on the bed. His cock is bouncing as settles between Blaine's legs and the young man brings his knees up, baring himself for Kurt.

Blaine's breath hitch as Kurt's lubed fingers massage around his hole before he slowly presses one inside. The feeling of tightness and warmth never gets old and Kurt soon adds another finger. Blaine is writhing under his administrations and pretty soon he wants more.

"Fuck me now. Christ I can't…Just do it!"

Ripping open the condom packet, Kurt gets ready and then moves forwards. He presses in, going slow until he is balls deep. Leaning in he gives Blaine a kiss and then slowly withdraws. He tries to keep a steady rhythm, but pretty soon Blaine is moving against him to meet his thrusts and clenching around him.

"More," he gasps, and Kurt ups the tempo and starts pistoning into him. Leaning forwards he suddenly grabs Blaine and pulls him up with him so that the boy is straddling his lap. The shift in position makes him cry out in equal parts surprise and ecstasy. Kurt knows from experience that he should now be moving over his prostate with every thrust. They cling to each other as they move together, Kurt can't get enough as he licks and sucks on Blaine's neck. The noise the young man is making is positively sinful and Kurt can't hold back anymore. He comes with a shout, waves of pleasure surging through him with such intensity that he almost blacks out. He feels Blaine clench and pulsate around him, coming, but Kurt is riding out the best orgasm he has had in a decade so he is having a hard time focusing on anything else.

They have collapsed on the bed; Kurt can feel himself softening and gently pulls out and disposes off the condom. He lies back and looks over at the gorgeous young man beside him. His eyes are closed and there's a light sheen of sweat coating his face. All Kurt can think is how he wants to stop time itself so that he can stay here, in this bed with Blaine forever.

However as he comes down from his high, parts of their conversation earlier comes back to him.

"Fuck! I shouldn't have done that." Kurt moans.

Blaine looks over at him and then checks the time on the bedside clock.

"I just validated every assumption you made about me. Now you're going to think I'm a slutty old sleaze and I have no way of proving you wrong."

Blaine has got up and is now in the process of putting on his pants.

"I guess we all have our cross to bear."

Kurt doesn't know what to say to that. He chooses instead to get up and start getting dressed himself.

"So there's absolutely no way I can get you to reconsider the one time only rule?"

Blaine stops with one arm in his shirt and just looks at him.

"Guess not, huh."

It feels wrong, so wrong. He doesn't want this amazing man to walk out of his life and he can't let go without trying.

"Will it make any difference at all if I said that you are the most amazing lover I've ever had and that I want to do this over and over again until I have learnt every part of your body, found out what makes you scream and given you the most mind-blowing orgasms you've ever had?"

Blaine smiles at him and steps over and places a soft kiss on his lips. He picks up his tie and puts it in his jacket pocket.

"Goodbye Mr. Hummel," he says as he opens the door.

"It's Kurt!" but the door is already closing behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell is up with you these days?" Sebastian asked Kurt as they sipped their drinks and took in the dance floor. "You're making me want to pull my hair out, you're that depressing. I thought I was the one that was scheduled a middle life crisis."

Kurt dragged a hand over his face; he really had no answer for Sebastian. His friend was excellent if you wanted someone to have drink with, go dancing or to a party, however Sebastian was useless when it came to deep meaningful conversations about feelings or the news that didn't feature on the entertainment pages.

"I guess I've just been in a funk lately," Kurt sighed and tried to banish the vision of hazel eyes and tanned skin that threatened to take over.

"I know just how to get you out of that dark place," Sebastian grinned. "Let me find you a real treat, what do you fancy? Chocolate, Jalapeno or maybe Rice Crispy?" Sebastian had been scouring the club while he was talking. "Oh, look at him. If you don't want him then I am definitely having myself some chocolate tonight." Kurt couldn't help but laugh as his friend licked his lips seductively at a young black man. The boy was handsome, but Kurt couldn't muster any enthusiasm.

"You go on," he said to Sebastian, "I'll just finish my drink and go home."

"No, you can't go home," Sebastian whined. "I'll ask him if he has a friend."

Before Kurt could stop him he sauntered over to the young man. Kurt just watched as Sebastian did his usual routine. The young man smiled and laughed, but then shook his head. Kurt almost fell off his barstool as Sebastian came back, huffing in indignation.

"Did you just get turned down?" Kurt asked in disbelief. Sebastian didn't say anything, but he took Kurt's whiskey and downed what was left of the double.

"Talk about false advertising!" he burst out as he slammed the glass down on the bar.

"What? He's secretly a girl?"

"Worse, he is straight!"

Kurt laughed out loud, earning himself a poisonous stare from Sebastian.

"Why is he even here if he is straight, are you sure he didn't just say it to blow you off."

"No way, I even used the CD card (Casting Director). No, said he was here with friends to celebrate someone's birthday." Sebastian had calmed down some and Kurt waved down the bartender to get them new drinks.

"Look, those must be his friends. I think we should buy the birthday boy some drinks, because some of them _have_ to be gay and all of them are hot as hell."

Kurt turned to find that Sebastian had already started crossing the distance to a group of young men. He looked them over, but none of them looked like pumped up gym bunnies so there was no threat of one of them breaking Sebastian in half. As they milled around Kurt caught sight of a familiar head of black curls and his heart plunged down into his stomach. _Blaine…_

He looked good, scratch that, he looked hot. This time he wore insanely tight black jeans and a v-neck t-shirt that was so thin it was close to see-through. It was all he could do not to start drooling right there and then. When Kurt regained some control over his body he hurried after Sebastian.

"…buy the birthday boy a drink." He heard Sebastian say as he joined the group. The black kid had a hand on Blaine's shoulder, as if he was ushering him forwards, but the curly haired boy didn't look to enthusiastic. He was studying Sebastian as if he was trying very hard to place him, of course it had been months since he had last seen Sebastian with his ex attached to his dick. Kurt hoped Blaine wouldn't remember. To late he realised that if there was one thing that could help Blaine make the connection it was seeing him with Sebastian, but Kurt had already ended up next to him.

"Kurt!" The surprise was evident on Blaine's face.

"Hi Blaine."

There was a stunned silence in the group before everybody started talking at once.

Sebastian took hold of Kurt's arm and got his attention.

"One, how do you know him, and two, does this mean I can't play with him."

Kurt rolled his eyes. Sebastian never changed; he always let his dick do the thinking.

"If you delve back to the evening of your birthday party you might remember a blow job that got interrupted…" Kurt let the sentence hang there to see if Sebastian's memory could be jogged.

"I thought the guy who gave me that BJ was blonde," Sebastian sounded like he desperately tried to remember something from his childhood not a couple of months ago.

Kurt shook his head.

"You are hopeless," he said with a little laugh and turned away from the sex fiend he called his friend.

"So, it's your birthday?" he asked Blaine, pulling the boy's focus back to him.

"Yes, little Blaine is twenty-two," one of his friends said.

"They grow up so fast don't they," another of them joked and Blaine blushed so adorably Kurt couldn't help but smile.

"So, can I have a dance with the birthday boy," Kurt flirted.

One of Blaine's friends, a blonde that looked like he had walked straight out of an underwear commercial, pushed Blaine towards Kurt.

"Go on Blainey, have some fun."

The music was pumping and Kurt let the rhythm take over when he got to the dance floor. He didn't know what kind of dancer Blaine was, but Kurt loved to shake his ass to the beat. His hands found their way to Blaine's hips and they started moving together. It soon became clear that Blaine was a great match for Kurt, he answered every hip roll and every grind, and pretty soon they were glued together and Kurt had never been more turned-on on a dance floor in his entire life. What was it with this boy that pushed every button he had?

The flashing lights reflected in the sheen of sweat on Blaine's face. He had thrown his head back and closed his eyes for a moment and Kurt could only marvel at his long dark eyelashes. He took a moment to study them shamelessly from his close proximity before they fluttered open again and Kurt was caught up in the pools of gold.

The song shifted and a hand came down on Kurt's shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?" Sebastian's voice sounded in his ear. Kurt wanted to tell his friend to fuck off, but he didn't have any right to monopolize Blaine so he gracefully stepped aside.

Kurt made his way back to the table occupied by Blaine's friends.

"So, how do you know Blaine?" the black guy asked after introducing himself as David.

"We met in the park. I was out running with my dog and I met Blaine and his kid, Sawyer."  
"Oh man, I bet you made a new best friend, that kid really loves dogs," the blonde one said. "I'm Sam by the way."

"Uhm yes, well I don't think _I _made a friend, but my dog sure had a bad case of separation anxiety for the next few days."

The three young men roared with laughter.

"Blaine really should reconsider giving Sawyer a dog," the last one said. He was quieter than the other two and looked to be of Asian decent. "I know he is trying to be responsible, but that boy has an exceptional touch when it comes to animals."

"Wes is only saying that because Sawyer managed to tame the so called feral cat his girlfriend adopted. I told you man, that cat was not feral, it just had the common sense to not like you," David laughed.

"So, are you all straight?" Kurt had to ask.

"Well, Sam is more versatile, but me and Wes are complete breeders," David laughed again. Kurt liked the young black man; he seemed full of life and had a great sense of humour. Kurt shifted his attention to Sam as he spoke to him.

"I wouldn't inform Sebastian of that, unless you want him to be all over you the rest of the night. You are just his type."

"I don't think I have to worry about that," Sam said with a smile and indicated with his head towards the dance floor. Kurt turned and looked, and his insides felt like they were in knots.

Sebastian was pressing up against Blaine, his hands on the young man's ass, pushing them together. It was hard to tell what Blaine thought of the attention he was receiving because Sebastian was leaning forwards and from the look of it he was nibbling on Blaine's ear.

All of a sudden Blaine's body went rigid and he pushed Sebastian away. Kurt felt like a whole group of cheerleaders were doing the splits inside his chest.

"Stay the fuck away from me," the boy shouted, drawing a few curious looks from the other dancers. Blaine stormed past Kurt and up to the bar. Sam shrugged before he followed him, but David and Wes stayed put.

Kurt looked around for Sebastian, but he was already dancing with another twink, being shouted at was an insignificant blip on Sebastian's radar when he was on the prowl.

"So Kurt, what do you do for a living?" Wes asked, and earned himself a slap on the back of his head from David.

"Ow, whad'ya do that for?"

David smiled at Kurt.

"You'll have to excuse my geek friend whose idea of fun is watching documentaries on robotechnics. I on the other hand have seen all of your movies Mr. Hummel."

Kurt smiled.

"Well if that isn't flattering then I don't know what is. Are you an actor yourself David?" His comment made Wes break into a spluttering cough, but David just laughed again.

"No, I'm in college, business actually, and Wesley here is an engineer. No, Sam is the wannabe actor in our group."

Kurt shot a quick look over at Sam and Blaine at the bar.

"And Blaine?"

This time it was David that did the spluttering and Wes that answered.

"Blaine just likes to hang with the little people."

That didn't make Kurt any wiser, but he felt that asking would be uncool. The term was probably 'young people talk' for something like kindergarten teacher or something equally obvious.

"I need another drink," he said and headed for the bar, and Blaine.

"Your friend is a dick," Blaine said as way of greeting when Kurt sat down beside him and Sam.

"Oh, I know," Kurt muttered and signalled the bartender for another drink.

"I can't believe I didn't recognise him from that party. I am such an idiot," Blaine groaned, getting a comforting pat on the back from Sam.

"When did you realise?"

"That would be when he whispered in my ear that he wanted to fuck my mouth. Such a smooth move on his part."

"I can only apologise on his behalf," Kurt said and tried to sound sincere, but he was so sick of sorting out Sebastian's mess that it probably didn't sound true.

There was an awkward pause before Kurt managed to kick his brain into gear.

"So do you want to dance?"

"Nah, I'm not in the mood. Why don't you dance with Sam, I'm sure he would appreciate some time alone with a famous actor like you."

Kurt felt a little bit hurt at Blaine's dismissal, but it was obvious that he was still thinking about Sebastian and his ex. So he asked Sam to dance, who accepted instantly, and the two of them found themselves on the dance floor.

The music chose that moment to slow down and Kurt found himself in the arms of the blond. Normally he would have enjoyed it, but now it felt awkward. He was very aware of Blaine over at the bar and Kurt desperately wanted to make a good impression on his friend so he did what he does best, small talk.

"So have you known Blaine long?" he asked, _yes he was trying to pump this guy for information._

"Oh yes, we've known each other since we were kids," Sam's face lit up as he spoke. "My mum is a teacher and I remember that one day she came home from work she had this boy with her. He hadn't been picked up from school so my mum brought him home with her because she couldn't stay late at work since she had us kids at home that needed to be fed. He was such a tiny guy, I remember I wouldn't play with him because I thought he was a "baby", but it turns out he was pretty cool even if he was a year younger than me. In the end his grandmother came and picked him up, but we managed to stay friends and here we are…"

Kurt shot a look over at Blaine and saw that he was staring at them with an intense sort of look in his eyes. Kurt tried to give him a smile, but just then Sam spun them around so that he was facing in another direction.

"So is Blaine an actor like you?" he asked Sam, only to be met with a roar of laughter. The young man had to take several moments before he managed to calm down.

"Oh no, I am the only idiot that thinks he can make it in La-la Land," Sam said with a smile. "Blaine is a student; he is taking both photography and music. Knowing Blaine he is probably trying to shock the creative part of his brain back into gear after suffering through courses in business and law."

"Uhm, how did he manage that? He's not old enough to have had time for those kinds of degrees."

Sam laughed again.

"In the case of any normal twenty-two year old you would be right, but Blaine did college courses while the rest of us sat and struggled with geometry or economics in high school. It's the privilege of private schooling, the result of a controlling father and the strong sense of responsibility and a thirst for knowledge. It's Blaine in a nutshell."

Kurt was trying to get his brain to follow Sam's speech. It left him with an even stronger urge to get under Blaine's skin, to know what made the young man tick and learn what his passions were.

His thoughts must have been somewhat evident on his face because Sam gave his ass squeeze to catch his attention which led to Kurt spluttering, trying to explain that he was flattered but no...

"I can tell you really like him," Sam said, but at the same time he caught Kurt's gaze in a way that made his knees feel a tad unsteady.

"What are you doing," Kurt hissed, as Sam continued to put his hands on his ass.

"I am getting his attention… uhm, it worked."  
Kurt was suddenly spun around and found himself facing Blaine. His eyes were dark and he growled at Sam; "I'm cutting in."

The slow song changed into the typical upbeat club music and Kurt was lost in the pounding baseline and the feel of hot bodies gyrating together. He can't say who started it, but pretty soon he was devouring Blaine's neck in between moans, as the younger man found a particularly sensitive spot by his ear.

"Come home with me," Kurt moaned, and felt hot breath on his face as Blaine groaned out a "Yes."

After the car picked them up by the backdoor, it was all Kurt could do to keep his hands off Blaine until he was inside his own home. By the time he shut the door he was so hard it was painful, and he couldn't remember being this turned on since he was a hormonal teenager, and crap, Blaine was barely out of his teens compared to him, but that thought was pushed away and he caught the young man by the waist and slammed him up against the wall.

"God, I need you, now," Kurt groaned pushing his hands under the thin cotton of Blaine's t-shirt feeling the warm skin. His hands travelled over two rock hard nipples and as his hands moved up, Blaine raised his hands over his head so that Kurt could take off his t-shirt. Their mouths clashed together in a fervent kiss as hands roamed under clothing. Kurt felt Blaine's hard-on jutting into his thigh as the young man pulled them together.

"Off, take it off," Blaine gasped as he dragged Kurt's shirt out of his pants. Kurt took a step back as he quickly unbuttoned his shirt. Blaine was leaning against the wall, breathing heavily, he looked delicious. Wrenching his arms out of his shirt, Kurt fell on him, kissing and biting down his neck and across his torso.

"I want to fuck you up against the wall," he growled and felt Blaine's breath hitch. Coming up for air he looked in his young lover's eyes but found only want in those slightly glazed golden orbs.

Wrenching open his button fly Kurt pulled Blaine's pants down and spun the young man around so that he was facing the wall. Kneeling, Kurt placed his hands on those perfect round globes and spread them so that he had access to Blaine's hole. He was so perfect and pink, and Kurt wanted nothing more than to dive in, so he did. Blaine gave a shout of surprise that turned into a moan as Kurt worked him open with his tongue.

"More, I need more," Blaine's voice shook.

Kurt left his place behind Blaine to grab lube and a condom out of a drawer. Barely taking the time to remove his pants he was back and put on the condom before lubing up his fingers. Pushing one in, he kissed Blaine between his shoulder blades.

"More," Blaine demanded, and Kurt added a second finger, watching as his fingers fucked in and out between Blaine's ass cheeks.

"You are so beautiful," he breathed as he added a third, almost coming from the visual alone.

"I want you, fuck me now," Blaine groaned, and Kurt was more than eager to comply. Slicking his cock with lube he pressed into the tight warmth.

"Fuck, you feel so good," Kurt moaned and set up a steady rhythm. Catching a hint of movement to his left, Kurt stilled for a second before he saw that it was just their reflection in one of the glass doors of a closet. The image was somewhat blurry, but he could see them standing there. Blaine was leaning his head on his folded arms against the wall, his dick bouncing as Kurt started to up his tempo. Kurt had never thought that watching himself in the act would be a turn on, but the image was just blurry enough that their features weren't clear.

"Look," he said and guided Blaine's chin to the left so that he could see as well.

Kurt saw the young man's eyebrow's draw up in surprise but then his face relaxed again and one of his hands came down and snaked itself around to push on Kurt's buttocks.

"Harder," Blaine commanded, and Kurt's hips snapped forwards. The sound of skin slapping against skin joined their moans as Kurt pounded into Blaine. The hand disappeared from his butt and instead Blaine started stroking himself.

"Are you close?" Kurt asked.

"Mhm, so close," was the answer.

Kurt placed his own hand over Blaine's.

"Come for me, Blaine."

With a shout, the young man stiffened and clenched around Kurt. He was vaguely aware of hot come coating his hand as he felt his orgasm take hold of him and he came so hard he saw black spots in front of his eyes.

They slumped against the wall, both breathing hard. When Kurt thought his legs would support him again, he gently pulled out and turned his lover.

"Let's get you into bed," he smiled, and slowly guided Blaine up the stairs to the bedroom, only veering from the path to grab a towel and clean them up a little bit.

They fell on to the bed and Kurt couldn't help but snuggle up against the young man, letting his fingers gently play with his hair.

"Give me a minute and I'll be out of your way," Blaine murmured, banishing the warm fuzziness that had taken up residence inside Kurt.

"No, I want you to stay," he protested.

Blaine opened his eyes and looked at Kurt. He seemed to come to a decision.

"Okay," he said quietly and closed his eyes again.

When Kurt woke up the sun was bathing the bedroom in a golden glow and he was strangely turned on. He stirred and felt warm skin against his body, more precisely an arm draped across his hip and a hand gently playing with his balls. Turning his head he found two eyes twinkling in mischief. Blaine leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Morning handsome," he said.

Kurt smiled, stretching and then relaxed again, taking in the sight of the gorgeous young man beside him.

"Have you been awake long," he asked.

"Mmm, not that long."

"Not that I don't appreciate sleeping in, but you could have woken me up you know." Kurt reached out and let his fingers trail from Blaine's hairline, down to his jaw.

"I did wake you," Blaine's hand had moved from Kurt's balls to his cock and was stroking him. "Besides, I like watching you sleep. You look so young."

"Hmm, as opposed to when I am awake and I look positively ancient?" Kurt half joked. Blaine reached over and kissed him again, lingering longer.

"You are not old," he said against Kurt's lips, "and you are so beautiful. It's just nice to be able to take it all in without being distracted by your personality."

Kurt wasn't sure if he should feel insulted or flattered.

"You don't like my personality?"

Blaine, moved his hand from where it was busy with his dick and placed it on the opposite side of Kurt so that he could straddle the other man.

"I have absolutely no complains about your personality. It is deliciously snarky, sexy and big enough to fill a room, which is precisely why it sometimes distracts from the sheer beauty that is Kurt Hummel." He looked so endearingly serious that Kurt couldn't help but reach up and pull him down to him and kiss him.

"You have a way with words Mr. Anderson. I like that in a man. Myself, I just parrot out lines that others write for me." He kissed him again. "Let me take care of you."

Kurt rolled them over so that he was on top, noticing the little wince as Blaine's backside met the mattress.

"Was I too rough yesterday?" he asked in concern. Blaine shook his head.

"No, it was great."

Satisfied, Kurt kisses his way down Blaine's chest, licking over a nipple, biting a little at his hip bones. He teases Blaine with little licks to his cock, making the young man squirm under him. He keeps it up for a while until Blaine sounds like he is on the verge of crying in frustration. Then he moves up and kisses him deeply.

"You are evil," Blaine says when they come up for air. Kurt just hums and with a sudden movement dives down and gives the head of Blaine's cock another lick.

"Fuck!" the young man shouts.

"Language," Kurt teases before he gives in and takes the cock in his mouth. He varies how far down he goes and presses his tongue into the prominent vein. Kurt uses all his tricks and when he hums as he deep throats him, Blaine stiffens and comes. Kurt swallows around him and then licks him clean.

He crawls up and fits himself into Blaine's side, burying his nose in his hair. He is still turned on, but he hasn't had a chance to cuddle like this in a long time, so he is going to take full advantage.

"How long can you stay?" he murmurs into Blaine's hair. The young man has been quiet since his climax and Kurt lifts his head just to check that he is still conscious. He is, he looks like he is trying very hard to pull himself together so that he can form words and answer Kurt's question.

"What time is it?" None of them have a watch on, but Kurt estimates the time to be around 11 am.

"A couple of hours maybe. I have Sawyer from four, so I need to get home in time for that."

Just like that Kurt's dick is down to half hard and his mind is filled with questions.

"So, do you have full custody of Sawyer or how does that work?"

Blaine, turns a little so that they are facing each other and though Kurt misses nuzzling his hair this is equally great. Talking about personal stuff, face to face, it is almost like having a relationship and he has missed it.

"I have shared custody of Sawyer. Me and Tina have a very good relationship, in fact we live in the same building, it makes it easier for Sawyer since he spends half his time with me and half his time with his mother."

"Wow! That is admirable. Unconventional, but admirable."

"Yeah, well we are not really a conventional family. I mean, two kids having a baby, building their own sort of family without marriage being involved, and making it work as well as we have. I mean, Sawyer is such a great kid, and I know all parents love their kids, but I am so proud of him and how he tackles the craziness of our extended families."

Kurt looks at Blaine, how his face lights up when he talks about his son and feels this swooping feeling in his stomach.

"You have a crazy family, huh?" he says, he wants Blaine to keep talking.

"Well, not crazy as in should be in a mental institution, but not normal. I mean, my mother treats Sawyer like a baby, even if he is six she changes her voice whenever she talks to him. I swear whenever we are around her he gives her these looks like he isn't sure whether she is all right in the head or something. My dad has no idea how to relate to a kid and he still calls Tina 'that girl' even if I have told him over and over again that he can't do that, especially round Sawyer. Not that her parents are any better. They are still angry that she got knocked up by a non- Asian, and it's the non-Asian part they are mad about, not the knocked up part. If you add in my grandma, who is slightly loopy, she spent a lot of time in studio 54 in the seventies and I suspect that has done something to her head, y brother who is an egotistical actor and my sister who builds orphanages in India. Yeah, we're a pretty normal family. Of course there is also the added complication of daddy liking men, mummy having a new husband, and 'daddy, why haven't you got grey in your hair like Josh's daddy?' It is confusing to me, and I am grown up, imagine what it's like for a six year old."

Kurt can't help but smile, and he pulls Blaine in and gives him a kiss.

"I could tell from the moment I met Sawyer that he is an awesome kid, and he has an awesome dad. I'm sure the rest isn't going to bring him down."

Blaine smiles, it is a different smile from the one he usually gives Kurt. This one is more subdued, like he doesn't know how to receive praise.

"Maybe we should change the subject," he mutters, but Kurt is not having that.

"I like hearing about your family, about Sawyer. I like getting to know you."

"Kurt…" Blaine looks uncomfortable.

"Look, I know you said that you didn't want a relationship with me, but you also said I got one shot with you, yet here we are again. And I think we are pretty great together and I really want to keep seeing you Blaine. Whatever you can give me, I will take. Even if I am just your booty call," Kurt quips and puts on his most naughty grin. Blaine bursts out laughing and rolls them so that he is lying on top of Kurt.

"What am I going to do with you?" he says and kisses Kurt on the tip of his nose.

"I have a suggestion," Kurt says, raising his hips so that Blaine can feel his cock which woke up as soon as Blaine got on top of him.

Blaine grins mischievously.

"I guess I owe you one Mr. Hummel," he says before making his way down to Kurt's crotch.

Kurt usually prefers giving blowjobs; that is until he met Blaine Anderson…


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt Hummel is enjoying life. In fact, he can't remember the last time he felt this happy. He has just landed the role of a lifetime; the script screaming Oscar and he can't wait to start filming. Somehow, he still isn't sure how, Blaine is still in his life. Not in the boyfriend category, more somewhere between bootycall and fuckbuddies, but the sex is amazing and little by little he has learnt more about the amazing young man. Kurt knows he should try and distance himself emotionally from Blaine, but he simply can't. He feels giddy as a teenager every time he thinks about him and simply can't get enough. Blaine still hasn't agreed to anything apart from casual hook ups, but Kurt is nothing if not persistent and now he has another angle of attack (so to speak).

"Blaine?"

"Mhm."

They were lying in bed after another evening filled with sexual acrobatics. Kurt had decided that he definitely liked it when Blaine was riding him, it was a lot less strenuous for one thing and the view was incredible.

"I was wondering if I could ask you for a favour."

Kurt lets his fingertips travel up and down Blaine's arm watching as goosebumps spread across his skin.

"Hmm, depends what it is."

"I have to go to Europe for a movie next month and I was wondering, since Sawyer loves dogs so much, if you perhaps could dog-sit Patty for me?" Kurt was mentally crossing his fingers and hoping.

"You want me to look after your dog, for a whole month? Haven't you got someone else who can take care of her?" Blaine says, he sounds like he can't believe his ears. Of course Patty chooses that moment to start howling downstairs. Kurt winces apologetically.

"Not really… besides I thought maybe this could be good practise for Sawyer, he can learn how much work it is to have his own dog, you know. You did say he was begging you to get one." Kurt gives Blaine his most innocent smile, pleading silently because he really doesn't want to put Patty in a kennel for a month. Blaine is silent for a while before he rolls his eyes and gives an exaggerated sigh.

"Fine! I'll babysit your dog."

"YES!" Kurt bounces up and attacks Blaine with his lips.

"Thank you thank you thank you… you are the best, do you know that?"

Blaine laughs against his lips.

"Jeez, how old are you again?"

Kurt sits up and looks at him, pouting.

"Why can't I be excited? You are finally letting me into your life just a little bit, I am allowed to be excited."

Blaine sits up and looks at him with a concerned expression.

"Kurt, this isn't… I am not… Look, Patty is coming into my life, not you. Okay, that's not what I meant, you are in my life. Everything is just more complicated when I have a kid…"

"And I am just some irresponsible, partying actor, and not a good role model for impressionable little boys, I know." Kurt still doesn't agree with Blaine on that, he is plenty responsible and he doesn't party much, just a couple nights a week. He has even cut down on his drinking, which has done wonders for his level of fitness. It is convincing Blaine of this that is the tricky part, but Kurt is certain that if he can just break through the iron perimeter surrounding Blaine's life with Sawyer, then he might have a shot. He just needs a chance to show Blaine how responsible he can be, and how can Kurt do that when he is not allowed to interact with Sawyer.

Now that Blaine has agreed to take care of Patty, no matter what he says about Kurt, he has to let him in a little bit, even if it is just a toe inside the perimeter, so to speak.

Blaine and Sawyer joins him and Patty on one of their walks because Kurt insisted that he teach Sawyer the commands he has taught Patty and how to handle her. He did not expect to be thoroughly schooled by the six year old.

"Mr. Kurt, you shouldn't let her walk in front of you like that, she should be here by your leg, see." A little later; "Mr. Kurt, why are you holding the lead like that, your fingers are white?"

"Mr. Kurt, we should really go to the dog park where you can let her off the lead, then you can practise calling her and you won't loose her."

That last part was from when Kurt got too distracted by the sight of sweat running down from Blaine's hairline, _LA sure got warm during the summer, _and loosened his grip on the leash so much that when Patty saw a kid with a ball he was left clutching air. Having spent twenty minutes trying to catch the overexcited dog and apologizing profusely to the kid's parents, giving them money for the ball Patty had mauled with her teeth, Kurt was ready to call it quits. Blaine looked like he was trying his best not to burst into laughter and Sawyer had taken over Patty's lead and the dog was now behaving impeccably.

"Well Sawyer," Kurt said and bent down so that he was face to face with the little boy, "if you do a good job with taking care of Patty while I am away then I'll do my best to help persuade your dad to get you a dog. Deal?"

The little boy's face broke into a wide smile, his eyes turned into slits and Kurt offered him his hand, which he shook.

"We have a deal."

Kurt couldn't help but smile at the little boy.

"Are you conspiring with my son?" Blaine asked him, making Sawyer laugh. The boy pulled on the leash and both boy and dog went skipping ahead along the path.

"I'm sorry about him lecturing you, but you kind of brought it on yourself when you asked us to dog-sit," Blaine said as they continued walking.

"Don't worry about it," Kurt shrugged, "he's an amazing kid. How on earth did he learn all that stuff though?"

Blaine was beaming with pride.

"Well, his biggest idol is Cesar Milan. I swear the kid have seen every episode and every video at least twice. And he reads, he started reading early and when he found a book on dog breeds at the library he got fed up waiting for me to have time to read to him, so he started reading it himself." Blaine laughed; he had a faraway look in his eyes, probably thinking back on the memory.

"That book was not aimed at five year olds. Can you imagine the kinds of questions I got from him? Thank god his mum is studying veterinary medicine, because I was no help at all."

"I feel for you," Kurt joked. They kept up their brisk walk to keep Sawyer within view, and neither spotted the man with a camera or heard the shutter go.

Kurt hadn't managed to get any more 'dates' with Blaine and Sawyer. The younger man was very protective of his son and told Kurt he didn't want the kid to become too attached. The whole thing made Kurt want to argue, but he didn't have the time either as the date of his departure seemed to come at him at the speed of light and there was so much to do before he could leave.

The day before the big day he packed up all of Patty's things and loaded them and the somewhat confused dog into his car. The light brown dog seemed torn between excitement because they were going somewhere and distress because her bed and bowls were in the car with them.

When he arrived at Blaine's building he packed everything in the elevator and rode it up to the fifth floor.

The sight of Blaine when he opened the door made Kurt forget anything he had planned to say though. God, he had missed the young man, and he looked absolutely mouth-watering when he stood framed in the doorway, sunlight illuminating him from behind. Kurt simply dropped everything and threw himself at him, kissing him thoroughly. When they broke apart he remembered Sawyer.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry, is Sawyer here? I should have checked first, Christ I am so stupid and now I'm never ever going to be invited back here…" Kurt rambled on until Blaine cut him off the most effective way, with a kiss.

"Will you shut up and bring that poor dog and all its knick knacks in here," Blaine said when he let him go. Together they got everything into the apartment and Kurt let Patty off her leash. The dog started exploring and the two men looked at each other.

"Before we deal with all of this," Blaine said with a sweeping movement over the doggy knick-knacks littering his hall, "why don't I give you the grand tour."

Kurt nodded and was suddenly dragged through a door to his right and pushed down on the king-size bed.

"This is the bedroom," Blaine said in a husky voice and straddled Kurt. His hands got busy removing Kurt's clothes, and licking and kissing his skin as it became available, all Kurt could do was lie back and take it.

"I've missed you so much,"

Kurt moaned under his administrations, he couldn't get his limbs to function under the onslaught of arousal.

"So I take it that Sawyer isn't home."

Blaine sat up and shot him a look that clearly said _ya think_, but he didn't seem annoyed, instead he started removing his own clothes and Kurt decided to shut up and enjoy the show. The summer sun had deepened Blaine's already golden skin tone and the tan line when he removed his briefs was quite prominent. Kurt didn't mind in the least, he felt like it just made the whole thing more exciting, like he was one of the few that had access to this treasure, normally hidden away.

"Are you just going to lie there?" Blaine asked with a smirk, knowing that Kurt was admiring what he was seeing.

Grabbing him and pulling him down, Kurt flipped them over and the two of them wrestled for a bit, kissing and nipping each other. Kurt was so turned on by the way Blaine had manhandled him, and he wanted more. He wanted to give the reins to this young man and see where it took them.

"I want you to fuck me," Kurt breathed, and he knew Blaine had heard him because he stilled. His golden eyes were huge when they met Kurt's blue and they seemed to be asking him if he was sure.

They had never done this before, it was always Kurt topping. However, Kurt was quite versatile when he trusted his partner, and it occurred to him that this was a sort of milestone in their non-relationship. He trusted Blaine explicitly and knew that the young man would not hurt him.

"I want you to fuck me," Kurt said again to clarify, "I want your dick inside me, I want you to fill me up and slam into me, I want to feel you." He didn't have time to say any more. Blaine was on him like a starved man. He kissed and licked and bit his way down Kurt's neck, pausing at his chest to play with his nipples until Kurt was arching off the bed and shouting for him to; "Fucking finger me or I'll die!"

"We can't have that," Blaine murmured, but he obliged and let his fingers play around the puckered muscle and up and down Kurt's crack. His fingers disappeared for a moment and came back slick with lube, and Kurt had to restrain himself from lifting his butt off the bed to chase them, he wanted them in him so much. When Blaine did breach him, it stung, it had been far too long since he had bottomed, but he cherished the little sting of pain because he wanted this more than anything at the moment.

"You are so tight," Blaine whispered, "I can't believe I get to do this." That last part might have been the young man thinking out loud. Kurt raised his head and saw that Blaine was looking down at what he was doing, one hand on Kurt's thigh the other one disappearing between them, but there was no mystery, Kurt could feel everything he was doing. When Blaine pressed in a second finger he hissed with the uncomfortable intrusion.

"Are you alright," Blaine sounded concerned.

"Yes, it's just been a while that's all."  
Blaine moved up his body and kissed him, before continuing the prepping. Pretty soon all thoughts of discomfort were lost to Kurt and he was writhing in pleasure as Blaine massaged his prostate with his fingers.

"I want you… now," Kurt groaned and Blaine was diving for the condom before he had finished speaking.

When Blaine pushed in, Kurt felt like it had been a year since they fell onto the bed. Finally, his body screamed. Feeling so full, he would never get used to the sensations and the incredible closeness he felt when he bottomed. Blaine was moving slowly, taking his time, and the sparks of arousal was lighting up Kurt's body every time Blaine's cock dragged over his prostate. It was like heavenly torture, it felt so good and he wanted more, but was kept on the brink, tethering back and forwards.

"More, please," Kurt moaned resulting in Blaine diving forwards and kissing him deeply.

"Patience," he murmured, but Kurt hadn't had sex in several weeks, which was unheard of for him.

"No! I can't… I can't wait… need you… more, right now," he was beyond forming proper sentences as Blaine started to speed up the rhythm. Harder and faster, Blaine shifted his legs up to his shoulders making the angle different and "Holy fuck, yes!" hitting the exact right spot over and over and over.

Kurt felt like his insides imploded, then exploded out in sharp bursts, making him black out for a moment.

Blaine must have reached his climax as well because he slumped down on top of Kurt, bringing him back to his body.

"Holy fu…" Blaine started, but Kurt didn't let him finish before burying his fingers in the younger man's curls and dragging his face down into a passionate kiss. He could stay like this, kissing Blaine, forever. Just feeling his soft lips against his own, teasing each other, tongues battling for room before coming together in harmony again. However, his legs were starting to cramp, so he nudged Blaine a bit, and the young man pulled out gently. Kurt gratefully brought his legs down and reached out for Blaine again because he was definitely not ready to get out of bed just yet. However, his blissful post orgasmic fuzziness was interrupted a little later when a female voice spoke inside the room.

"Don't mind me boys, I'm just getting the swimming trunks my son forgot to bring. As you were." Kurt's head shot up from the mattress to find a young Asian woman half shielding her eyes as she made her way towards a door in Blaine's room that Kurt hadn't noticed earlier.

"Tina! Ever heard of knocking?" Blaine exclaimed as he tried to cover Kurt and himself up.

"Ever heard of locking your door?" was the answer he got as the woman came back out, carrying a pair of kid sized board shorts.

"Relax Blainers, it's nothing I haven't seen before." She half turned towards them, but seemed to think the better of it. Even if she was gesticulating in his direction Kurt was surprised when she addressed him.

"It was nice to finally meet you Kurt, although I guess we both would have wanted you to wear more clothes. I'll leave you two alone… also, the dog was trying her best to hang herself by her collar, but I rescued her, no need to thank me." And with that she was gone.

"Oh god!" Blaine moaned as he sat up from where he had been half lying on top of Kurt. "I am so sorry. You must be so uncomfortable. I don't know what she was thinking. I'm so sorry. Shit!"

Kurt laughed and caught hold of Blaine before he left the bed.

"Don't worry about it. I mean, it's not my preferred way of meeting people, but I have stopped being self-conscious of my body after those paparazzi photo's of me in the nude."

"Oh yeah, I remember those," Blaine blushed. "I think those were responsible for me realising I was actually gay and didn't just think girls had cooties. They were in my spank bank all through junior high."

Now it was Kurt's time to blush.

"Oh man, now I feel old. Those were taken at my 28th birthday party, oh god, and you were… eleven. Shit! I feel like a pervert."

Blaine captured his face between his hands.  
"Calm down Kurt, don't make me slap you," he smiled. "First of all, I was eleven and a half, secondly you didn't know me then and if you did you wouldn't have been attracted to me. I don't care that you are older than me, age is only a number, and you don't exactly act your age anyway. I like you Kurt, you're gorgeous and funny and nowhere near being a pervert, okay?"

Kurt could only nod, his mind was officially blown. It was the first time that Blaine had given him any inclination of having any type of feelings for him and Kurt now had a whole pride parade inside his head going; _hurray_!

"So you like me, huh," he said coyly, taking hold of Blaine's hands which where still holding on to his face.

"Uhm," Blaine was clearly slightly surprised by how much he had let slip out, "of course I like you; I wouldn't be doing this with you if I didn't at least like you."

Kurt leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"That's good. Does this mean I can have my status as 'bad influence' upgraded to something better, like friend of dad's or something?"

"I'll think about it," Blaine joked, "let us just see how this month goes. I might be ready to kill you when you get back if your dog has chewed up all my shoes and eaten half my plants or something."  
Kurt laughed with him, but silently promised himself to have a serious chat with Patty before he left.

Filming in Europe was amazing Kurt decided. He was stuck in Hungary, but that wasn't so bad. The best thing however was that he had privacy for the first time in years. If he wanted to he could go out and wander the streets and no one would look twice at him and there were no paparazzi, it was heaven. Kurt was mostly busy filming though; it was not like he was there on a holiday. He was looking forward to next week when they moved the production to Vienna for the last ten days of filming.

Kurt was in his trailer when his phone pinged, signalling incoming mail. It was from his publicist and continued only one sentence and a link. It read; **Should I be worried**. Kurt didn't understand what she meant until he clicked on the link. It was to a photo on Perez Hilton's site. The photo showed him and Blaine standing close together with Kurt's hand on the young man's arm. It was taken the day they had walked the dog with Sawyer and looked really intimate, but of course pictures can lie. The by-line read; Kurt Hummel spotted with unknown Adonis. Of course it was annoying that they had got a picture of him and Blaine, but it really was a non story, and that's what he told his publicist. Putting it out of his mind, Kurt went back to his script.

When Kurt got off the plane after a month of filming in Europe he was jittery with nerves. In just a few hours he would see Blaine again, not to mention Sawyer and Patty. They'd had some contact while he was away, mostly via text because of the time difference. Blaine had sent him a couple of photos of Sawyer and Patty horsing around and one incredibly adorable one of the two of them sleeping together on the floor. Kurt had initiated a couple of conversations, but it was hard to keep them going when they had to work around a ten hour time difference and Kurt's filming. He hadn't told Blaine about them showing up on Perez Hilton's radar, and to be truthful the whole thing had slipped his mind.

When his car pulled up outside Blaine's apartment building, Kurt jumped out and told the driver to take his bags home. He couldn't wait to see Blaine, and he figured it didn't matter that he just dropped by, now that they had his dog and everything.

Coming down the hall towards Blaine's door, Kurt heard loud voices. They increased in volume until he stood outside Blaine's apartment. Kurt wasn't sure whether he should knock or come back another time, but he had sent the car away and he wasn't comfortable leaving when something bad could happen to Blaine.

He had to stop himself there and take stock of his feelings. He cared for Blaine; it wasn't just attraction and curiosity anymore. In fact, he would go so far as to say he loved him. Was he _in_ love, he wasn't one hundred percent sure, but he did love him. Now that he was standing out here, half listening, knowing that there was a major confrontation going on in the apartment he felt another emotion surge up to the surface, protectiveness. He didn't want anyone to hurt Blaine, either emotionally or physically. _So why are you standing around out here in the hallway?_ With a deep breath Kurt took hold of the doorknob and opened the door. The voices were much louder now and words like "Fairy" and "Bleeding heart" were clearly heard. Kurt steeled himself and dug deep down inside himself to find the toughest, most badass character he'd done before he strode towards the kitchen. As he passed through the living room he noticed movement to his right and saw a door shutting, it had a sign that said 'Sawyer's room'; it only made Kurt more determined to stop whatever was going on in the kitchen

"What the hell is going on here!" he said loudly, causing the two people arguing to freeze and turn to him. Of course whatever line Kurt had prepared disappeared out of his mind when he found himself face to face with Blaine and… older Blaine? No that wasn't right, older Blaine had dark brown eyes and he was slightly taller. The man still had an inch or two before he came up to Kurt's height, but he made up for it in sheer intimidation. This was not a man you wanted to get on the wrong side of.

"Father, this is Kurt Hummel, a friend of mine. Kurt this is my father, Charles Anderson senior." Blaine's father seemed to pull himself together, his facial expression growing slightly less hostile.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Hummel," he said as the two men shook.

"Likewise," Kurt said, but he kept the steel in his voice to show that he was not to be trifled with. "Now, will someone answer my question?"

Mr. Anderson was all ice again when he said, "I don't see how that is any of your business."

"Well, I'm making it my business. First off, because Blaine is my friend and I never let anyone call my friends derogatory names and get away with it. Secondly, because my rescue dog is currently living in this apartment and she does not take well to shouting, and thirdly, which I should have mentioned first really, there is a child present in this apartment and he should not be exposed to this kind of thing."

Mr. Anderson looked like he wanted to say something, but before he could Sawyer came running into the kitchen.

"Please don't fight any more!" he cried, his cheeks were wet and nose running. The little boy threw his arms around his dad's waist and hugged him tight. He turned his head and looked up at his grandfather with such a ferocious expression that Kurt didn't know whether to laugh or be impressed.

"Grandpa, don't be mean to Daddy, or… or… I won't love you any more." It was obvious that Sawyer thought this the worst threat he could deliver, and to some extent it was. Kurt observed Mr. Anderson as he deflated and all the anger disappeared from his face.

"I'm sorry Sawyer," he said, but the boy just looked at him pointedly until the older man got his drift and apologised to Blaine as well.

"I think it's time for you to leave," Blaine said to his father, he looked tired. "We will discuss whatever concerns you have on Monday."

Mr. Anderson turned on the ice again as he met Blaine's gaze.

"I will see you Monday, and you had better bring your lawyer and advisors, I am not letting you run your company in to the ground. Mr. Hummel, it was good to meet you. Sawyer, I'm sorry you were upset." The last part was said in a slightly milder manner, and then the elder Anderson departed.

Blaine was kneeling down in front of Sawyer, looking at the boy with a serious expression.

"I thought I told you to go downstairs to your mum when grandpa arrived?"

Sawyer looked exasperated.

"Da-ad, it's Friday, mum's working."

"Oh right," Blaine turned to Kurt.

"I'm sorry you were dragged into this. You're here for Patty? I didn't expect you till later."  
Blaine started busying himself with collecting Patty's bowls and started cleaning them.

"Sawyer, where's Patty?"

"I shut her in my room, she didn't like the shouting."

"I can imagine," Kurt said. He went over and ruffled the boy's hair. "Why don't you go get her and maybe we can play with her for a bit before I have to go?"

The boy beamed up at him. "Sure thing Mr. Kurt." The boy skipped out of the room and Kurt turned to Blaine again.

"So do you want to tell me what all that was about?"

"It was nothing, just a disagreement about the family business." The young man evaded Kurt's eyes.

"Don't downplay what just happened, I know what I heard." Kurt went over and removed the bowls from Blaine's hands and then took both of them in his, leading him over to the table.

"Talk to me Blaine, please."

They sat in silence for a moment before Blaine started to speak.

"My father and I never had a good relationship and it deteriorated even further when I got a girl pregnant at age fifteen, and then I came out and we haven't really had much to say to each other after that. However, I have an older brother, Charles junior, we call him Cooper. He was father's pride and hope, until he found out that his major at NYU was not business, but acting. Needless to say father was not happy. Cooper decided he didn't want anything to do with the family business and when I turned eighteen he signed over all his shares in the companies to me. Of course that would have been of little consequence if grandfather hadn't left all his shares to me and Cooper. So at eighteen I owned the majority of stock in several international companies…"

"Hold on," Kurt interrupted Blaine, "you have a fortune in shares? I thought you were a student?"

Blaine made a face, "Uhm, not exactly. What happened was that father decided he wanted to buy me out, but that would be impossible, even for him, so he decided to divide up the companies between us, giving me control over a number of them and him the others. It was his grand plan to avoid contact with his freak son as much as possible. What you witnessed just now, that was my father forgetting he has no say over how I run my boards and that I control what happens to "my" employees. I will not cut cost and have the people on the floor suffer because of it. I treat everyone fairly and equally, because that is how I want to be treated myself."

"Wow." Kurt was completely blown away. This was what he had wanted, to know who Blaine Anderson was and now he had got it and he was so in awe of this young man.

"I don't know what to say… How do you do all that and study, and be such a good father to Sawyer… You're like… superman."

Blaine tried to wave off his praise, but Kurt was damned if he let this go.

"Honey, you're amazing. I am so proud that you have let me know you just a little bit. What you've told me just now, it only cemented what I already know. That you are kind, considerate and that you have more integrity than me. Also, you must have amazing time management skills because there's no way I could be able to juggle that many things simultaneously now, much less when I was your age."

Blaine just looked at him, but then he pulled him closer and planted a soft kiss on Kurt's lips. It was so different from the hungry kisses they had exchanged during sex. The kiss made Kurt's insides swoop, and for some reason that was not as shocking as he might have thought.

They looked into each others eyes, Kurt wanted to drown in the hazel gold, and there was a softness there that hadn't been there before.

"You know, you're pretty amazing too," Blaine said softly. "I've never had someone defend me like that before, and Sawyer, you were really thinking of Sawyer. It made you sound almost…"

"Almost what? Grown up?" Kurt joked, but he barely got the words out before Blaine's mouth was on his again, kissing the air right out of his lounges. They broke apart after a while, both breading heavily. A tiny giggle drew their attention away from each other.

"You like my Daddy," Sawyer said from where he was peaking around the doorframe.

"Yes! Yes I do," Kurt said, glancing at Blaine as he said it. The younger man looked pleased, which gave Kurt hope.  
"I also like you," he told Sawyer teasingly, "and I love tickle fights, especially when it's with six year old boys whose name begins with an S." With that he leapt from his chair and chased Sawyer around the apartment, the boy screaming with glee, Patty yapping and trying her best to be in the way as much as possible.

I wanted to write a note about Tina and Blaine's relationship in this story as in canon there are people who don't like their relationship.

In this AU, Blaine and Tina are very close and they have a child together that they also raise together. They live in the same building and are used to wandering in and out of each others apartments.

The fact that Tina walked in on our pair should not be taken as creepy, what I was thinking as I wrote this was that she was going to the beach with Sawyer and a few of her friends with younger children. Small children can be very impatient and cranky so Tina was stressed out and probably didn't notice the guys before she was halfway through the room, when she spoke up.

I really like Tina, she is one of my favorite characters on Glee, so no Tina hate please.

Also, if you want to know how I picture Sawyer you can check out this link ** .no/search?q=falcon+heene&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ei=BKAsUqDLKueF4gTlroHQBQ&sqi=2&ved=0CDkQsAQ&biw=1280&bih=718#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=Uw2wdNENrR-eaM%3A%3Bc03EQSTPo7sxeM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% . %252Fsys-images%252FGuardian%252FPix%252Fpictures% 252F2009%252F10%252F16%252F1255648129429% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fworld%252F2009%252Foct%252F18%252Fballoon -boy-falcon-heene-charges%3B460%3B276**

or google falcon heene


	4. Chapter 4 the epilogue

_Since the people of the fanfiction world has something against open endings, here's something to keep you all happy. It's just a little epilogue that I threw together sitting in my dormroom so it hasn't been edited. _

_The bold parts are news clippings or personal invitations from Kurt and Blaine's life together. _

It's hard for Blaine to explain when people ask him when he fell in love with Kurt Hummel, and he has been asked plenty of times. In the beginning it bothered him that he couldn't put his finger on it, but Kurt would just shrug and smile, and tell him not to worry about the little things. Still, it bothers Blaine. He can clearly remember the first time the question came up. It was when he met Kurt's female friends for the first time. Both fierce women, well known actresses and kind of intimidating since he was twenty-two and it was so important to him to be taken seriously. So stuttering out an "I don't know" wasn't the greatest start, but it didn't seem like Santana or Rachel cared. Santana just gave him a knowing smirk and Rachel patted his hand and looked into his eyes with those shining eyes of hers and made him feel at ease.

So the first time wasn't so bad, it was worse when the media started to pay attention to them and a microphone was pushed into his face.

**It seems like actor Kurt Hummel has done a Moore and found himself a younger man. The actor has been seen out and about LA with a young, dark haired man in his twenties. The pair has been spotted holding hands and kissing, so there can be no doubt as to the nature of their relationship. So far Mr. Hummel has made no statement. Be careful Kurt, we say, gold diggers come in all shapes and sizes, also gay.**

**The young man seen frequently in actor Kurt Hummel's company has turned out to be one Blaine Anderson. **

**Mr. Anderson is the youngest son of multi millionaire Charles Anderson and brother of actor and Tony award winner Cooper Anderson. Blaine Anderson is in the top ten of Forbes list of Americas richest people under twenty-five. It seems the pair is set for a golden future.**

Dealing with the press was much harder than dealing with a boardroom full of people twice his age, but Blaine learned even if those first, and speculative, news-blurbs hurt his feelings. It was a good thing that Blaine had got thick skin from dealing with his father. The man seemed hell bent on meddling in his businesses, he even tried to stage a hostile takeover at one point, but Blaine had his majority of stocks and as it turned out, his father no longer had the finances to back up his threats. In the end Blaine got tired of his father's meddling and distributed a fair amount of his stocks amongst his employees and sold the rest. Business never was what he wanted to do with his life and the sense freedom he got when he finally was finished in the financial world was breathtaking. It also freed up his time for other more important stuff, like getting married.

**Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel is proud to announce their upcoming nuptials. The ceremony will be private and held in their home in Malibu. In lieu of gifts the couple would like guests to donate to any of the following charities…**

Blaine loved their rather unusual little family. Sawyer continued to stay every other week at his or at Tinas, but his commute became longer now that they lived in Kurt's house. Sawyer knew better than to complain though, after all he had a swimmingpool, a dog, a new stepdad and a puppy. Buck, named so after dog in Jack London's classic; The call of the wild, made his entry into the family when they moved house and drove them all insane with his constant chewing on furniture and shoes, and other objects he would happen to find. Blaine had never laughed harder than the day he came home to find the ball of fluff chewing happily on a big black dildo. Thankfully this was a week Sawyer spent with his mum.

Their little family kept on growing, mainly by Sawyer's insistence on adding furry four-legged additions. However, on their first anniversary Blaine cuddled up to his husband and gave him a carefully wrapped little package. He would never ever forget the look on Kurt's face when he opened it and saw the plastic cup inside. Little over a year later the twins were born, just in time for their father's 41st birthday.

Over the years Blaine made sure to tell his husband over and over again how lucky he was that he had found such a stubborn man, because if Kurt hadn't kept bothering him back when they first met he would have missed out on so much. Kurt would kiss him and smack his bottom, before going back to perfecting cookies with the twins, designing collars for the dogs, jumping in the pool with Sawyer or just finish reading yet another script that he would most likely turn down. Oscar winner Kurt Hummel could afford to be picky when it came to work, and only the most interesting offers could drag him away from his beloved family.

**Lizzie, Aimee, Blaine and Kurt Anderson-Hummel invites you to Sawyer Cohen-Chang Anderson's eighteenth birthday extravaganza and college send off party. (No live gifts, the quota for four legged family members are full.) Sincerely Buck, Happy, Moses, Fluffy, Prince Carrot, Baby Carrot and Mighty Mouse (who is really a hamster)**


End file.
